


Une question de taille

by LittleBakemono



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Body Image, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/pseuds/LittleBakemono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Armand ?”</p>
<p>“Hum ?”</p>
<p>“Est ce que je suis grosse ?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une question de taille

**Author's Note:**

> Suite à une très violente dispute avec Angelo, Sybil a quitté le Sanctuaire pour Paris, où elle vit désormais avec Marine. Ce texte se situe durant cette période. Quand à Armand, il a commencé ses études d'infirmier, et vient passer quelques jours à Paris pendant ses vacances.

 

“Armand ?”

“Hum ?”

“Est ce que je suis grosse ?”

  
La mine du critérium se cassa dans craquement sec, alors que le jeune homme relevait lentement la tête de son cahier.

 

“....pardon ?”

“Est ce que je suis grosse ?”

  
Estomaqué, il se tourna sur sa chaise pour faire face à son amie, une brève rougeur passant sur son visage en la voyant devant lui seulement vêtue d’un shorty et d’une brassière. Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changeaient pas (hélas)(ou pas).

  
“Je...peux savoir pourquoi tu me demande ça ?”

“Tu m’as dit que dans tes cours, t’en avais eu sur la nutrition, pour aider les gens gros. Donc ça veut dire que tu dois savoir déterminer quand ils le sont, non ?”

 “Euh….oui, enfin….”

  
Comme toujours, la logique de la jeune fille était imparable. Mais Armand ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui posait cette question. Certes, depuis presque un an, elle s’était considérablement...épanouie, surtout physiquement, mais il ne s’agissait là que d’un retour très naturel de l’ordre des choses, car il n’était pas normal pour une jeune fille de 16 ans de ressembler à un gamin prépubère. Qu’elle ai donc pris presque 30 centimètres, et une dizaine de kilos notamment répartis à certains endroits…stratégiques, était donc tout à fait normal (et fort sympathique, si on lui demandait son avis)(mais dieu merci, tout le monde s’en fichait, de son avis, surtout la principale intéressée).

  
“Au lycée, y a des filles qui n’arrêtent pas de me dire que j’ai un gros cul, et les jambes pleines de cellulite et de vergetures, et que c’est dégueulasse. Adélaïde m’a dit de ne pas les écouter, parce que ce sont des connasses, et qu’elle me trouve très bien.”

“Et je suis totalement d’accord avec elle.”

“Oui mais, c’est mon amie, elle va pas me dire que je suis grosse, pour pas me blesser.”

“Je suis ton ami aussi, pourquoi est ce que mon jugement aurait plus de valeur que le sien ?”

“Parce que toi, c’est pas pareil.”

  
Armand soupira. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’un jour la plaisanterie de James sur le fait qu’il devienne la caution “Hygiène et Sécurité” de leur groupe à cause de ses études s’avère aussi vrai, et surtout aussi vite.  


“Ecoute...vraiment, tu n’es pas grosse. C’est vrai que si on mesurait ton indice de masse corporelle, tu dépasserais certainement la limite, mais, tu sais, c’est normal : c’est parce que tu es très musclée, et que le muscle, ça pèse plus lourd que la graisse corporelle. Moi aussi, j’ai un indice considéré comme trop élevé. Et je ne parle pas de James, qui est “pire” que moi.”

  
L’information parut plonger Sybil dans un abîme de réflexion pendant quelques secondes.

  
“Oui mais, quand même. Est ce que toi, tu trouve que j’ai vraiment un gros cul et tout ?”

   
La question fut illustrée par un tour à 180° de Sybil sur elle même, offrant ainsi à Armand (qui n’en demandait pas tant) une vue plus panoramique de sa personne.

   
“Euh….et bien...tu sais, les vergetures, c’est quelque chose de tout à fait normal, surtout chez les filles. Tu as beaucoup grandi ces derniers temps, et très rapidement, donc ta peau a eu du mal à suivre. La cellulite, c’est pareil, c’est quelque chose de normal chez les femmes, même les marathoniennes en ont.”

“D’accord, mais est ce que tu trouves que j’ai un gros cul ?”

  
Le jeune Capricorne rattrapa de justesse un gémissement frustré, son visage rosissant à vitesse grand V. Il avait oublié à quel point il était impossible de tourner autour du pot avec sa compatriote, et tout aussi impossible d’échapper à ses questions tant qu’elle estimait ne pas avoir reçu une réponse satisfaisante.

  
“Il est très bien. Vraiment. Il a juste la bonne épaisseur de graisse pour amortir les chocs si tu tombe dessus à l’entraînement, et il est en parfaite harmonie avec le reste de ta silhouette. Donc, suis le conseil d’Adélaïde, et n’écoute plus ces connasses qui voudraient te faire croire le contraire, d’accord ?”

  
La réponse parut satisfaire Sybil, qui finit par hocher la tête d’un air très sérieux en guise de réponse, avant de tout simplement sortir de la chambre d’amis.

Une fois seul, le blond eut un très long soupir, et laissa lentement sa tête cogner contre le plateau du bureau. Anormal ou pas, les choses étaient quand même bien plus facile quand Sybil ressemblait à un gamin prépubère.

  
  



End file.
